Do You Like Cheerleaders
by Dana2184
Summary: Mr. Micthell gets invloved with his homeschooled student, Carly whose a cheerleader. Rated M for a reason. Don't like smut, Don't Read. Logan/OC


**So this is my new one shot that I just did, It took me quite sometime to write it up so I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Logan. I like cheerleaders and I was one, so no I'm not making fun of Cheerleaders.**

**Warnings: Smut and usage of sex toys. you have been warned! & Language Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

so I got up and went to take a shower. Even though I'm home schooled I am a cheerleader at the local high school.

Today I had to wear my cheer uniform. well the right one I would put on after school.

My alarm went off at 8 and I was now standing in my shower shaving everywhere that needed to be shaved.

Mom had signed me up with the best homeschooled teacher in Ft. Worth Texas. That we moved too in May.

Its now Sept 8th and theres a homegame so I had to wear my cheer uniform, well even if it was away game, I still have to wear it. but thats not the point right now.

The point is, that Mr. Mitchell is a sexy 24 year old teacher. We tend to have sex for Phys Ed. Awesome right.

But no worries, I'm 19 so its totally legal. & noone knows that we have it.

Sometimes on the weekends I would get dropped off over there for the weekend and thats all we would do is have sex.

Sex is amazing. Wanna know why, its a great work out and I've been having sex since I was 13. Slut I know. But hey, hormoans got to the best of me.

After my shower I put on my black and electric blue cheer uniform. I didn't bother putting any underwear on. I knew he hated when I wore underwear.

I think thats why I no longer own a pair. Easy access is what I'm all about ;)

Once I was done with that I put my blonde hair into a pony tail and then put a blue ribbon in my hair.

I grabbed my cheer bag and my iphone and got into the town car that was taking me over to my 'school'. Its just Mr. Mitchells house.

After a 20 minute ride and me fingering myself. I closed my spread legs and got out of the car and made my way into Mr. Mitchells house.

I walked right in and saw him sitting on his couch. I've never worn a cheer uniform at his house.

"do you like cheerleaders, Mr. Mitchell" I asked him

He looked up from what he was doing on his phone and he roamed his eyes all over me. I really liked it when he did that.

Once he was done eyeing me, he stood up and went straight to locking his door and dropped to his knees and looked up my skirt since I had my legs spread.

"oh how I love this view" Mr. Mitchell said while licking the outside of the folds

One more thing about us. He never gets dressed and I usually walk around and do my school work naked.

While I'm working, I let him do whatever he pleases.

I walked over and set my cheer bag down by the stairs and took off my cheer shoes.

"I love cheerleaders" he moaned into my ear.

"where going to try something new. oh and your parents said that I have to watch you this weekend since their going to Dallas" he said as he walked to his closet.

He came back with a Ann Summers bag and sat me down on the couch.

Then he pulled out a viberator and a butt plug, I looked at him oddly.

"whats with the sex toys" I question

"Oh, just decided to spice it up a bit, you know from boring regular sex to something fun and new" he wiggled his eyebrows as he explained

"so how exactly are we going to use the viberator and the butt plug" I asked curiously

I mean I never had to use one, I always come here when I want sex, its not like I ever use a viberator and the butt plug looks really painful.

"lay on your stomach" he said sweetly

So thats what I did, I went to lie on my stomach on the couch.

"now what are you going to do" i asked

"this might hurt" he said and then he pushed the butt plug in all the way

Surprisedly I let out a moan and I screamed out in pleasure.

"that feels really good" I said. Oddly enough that it did feel really good, I'm not really sure if its supposed to or not. but it did much to my liking.

"well I'm glad you like it because its staying in you the whole day. You can't take it out till tomorrow" he replies

"what about cheerleading" I asked

"you have to keep it in until I take it out" he answered rudely but I liked it too much to even care.

I rolled over and I felt it move, it was a bit painful but it felt so good at the same time. I'm not sure that its supposed to feel good to me, but it does.

"did I say you roll over" he said and rolled me back over and smacked my bare butt, cause the plug to go deeper.

Next he took out the viberator out of the box. How exactly is he going to-

"mmmm" I moaned once he put the viberator in from the back.

"I like the sound of that" he purred, I'm not even sure if guys purr but whatever happens to float his boat I guess.

He had turn it on and then rolled me over making sure that i felt both the viberator and the plug.

After a few minutes of it pleasing me, he took it out and inserted three fingers. I was already wet from the amazing viberator.

In all real honestly, I have no idea why I've never used one before, those things are a lot better then my fingers.

"mmm, your so wet baby. wet just for me" he cockily said while moaning.

Mr. Mitchell was finger fucking me and I was liking it. I thrust my hips up to see if I can get any more but he pushes me roughly back down on the couch and I feel the butt plug move and go deeper.

He took off my cheer uniform and then he stuck the viberator back in turning it on high speed and went back to the bag and got something else out of it.

I was purpously grinding my ass on his leather couch to get more friction from the plug. I was on cloud nine feeling the plug move and go deeper in me as the viberator please me.

"mm Daddy" i moaned/screamed from what I was doing to myself.

"yes baby, keep calling me daddy" he said before he attached his mouth to my right boob.

While he was sucking on my right tit, he got on top of me and started humping me. He took his hand and started massaging my left boob and pinch my nipple.

"Daddy it feels soo goood" I moaned

He kept humping me knowing that the viberator and butt plug was still in me. I wonder how hes going to do doggy style with that thing in me.

After a while he stopped all together. Meaning he stopped humping me, took his mouth of my left boob since he switch in the process. and just let me lay there.

I didn't like that he stopped humping me so I started back up again on grinding my ass on the couch.

He took the viberator out and stuck it in my mouth so I can lick up all of my juice that I have had produced.

After I was done licking it clean he sat me up and put his dick up to my lips and I took it in all of his nine inches.

Mr. Mitchel loved that I had no gag reflex since my tonisels were takin out when I was 13. He started to mindlessly throat fucking me which caused me to move my whole body behind me while he was doing that.

Once he shot his load into me I swallowed it all up and noticed that the clock said 11:30.

"come on, I know you can't live off of only me, I'll make lunch" he said and grabbed my hand and painfully dragged me off the couch causing once again the plug go deeper.

After eating bacon cheeseburgers and some fries for lunch we went back into the living room and I sat down on the couch scooting my butt back and forth.

Mr. Mitchell pulled out something from his sex toy bag and came near me.

"you know what this is" he asked and I shook my head no

The next thing we knew there was a knock at his door. and he let in whoever it was.

"ah, your student is here. I get to watch yeah?" the random guy asked and Mr. Mitchell nodded.

Mr. Mitchell slammed his hard on right into me without any warning which caused me to scream out in pleasure.

The random guy came over after stipping and pushed his dick in my mouth and I began to suck.

"you like that you dirty little slut. you like when two guys are pleasing you" daddy minced

They were working at the same time. one pussy fucking me the other mouth fucking me.

"Carly is such a naughty little girl who loves being taken control of" Daddy said wickedly

The random guy pulled out after he shot his load into my mouth and making me swallow it. Which I did happily.

the next thing I know they grabbed my arms and pulled me roughly off the couch and up the stairs to Mr. Mitchells room.

They threw more like tossed me on the bed and I landed on my ass where the butt plug plunged deeper if thats even possible in me.

Mr. Mitchell climbed on the bed and rolled on top of me grinding his hips on me making sure that the plug rubbed against me then he got off and rolled me over and let that random guy who I learned his name is Travis. dig in my butt and grabbed the plug and pulled it out slowly and then rubbed it a few times until he got it out all the way.

Mr. Mitchell then grabbed me and sat me on his nap and then he plunged his hard rock dick right into my wet dripping pussy.

Travis then got behind me and slammed his hard dick into my butt hole and they worked together in pleasing me.

Then I started to bounce lazily onto Mr. Mitchells dick.

"mmm daddy just like that. I like that sooo much" I moaned

"yes baby, you sure do" he replied huskily while thrusting up into me.

Travis lost by emptying into me and then he got out of me and left the room. I guess thats all he wanted to do.

Mr. Mitchell empty himself into me and then laid me down and slammed back into me.

All we were doing was moaning and screaming and grunting while moving in sync.

"never again with Travis. just me and you always" mr mitchell groaned while I burst my juicyness onto his dick and he once again empty into me.

"mmm I deserved this" I moaned and then he put the butt plug back into me and we fell asleep.

So I guess he does like Cheerleaders and the use of sex toys.

* * *

**So there you have it. my new one shot called Do You Like Cheerleaders. I have no idea if Logan even knows a Travis but just pretend that he does and that Travis is his best friend. Yes I know it probably sucked but I'm not really good at smut. :/ Anyways I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review!**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
